Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XXXI
Zbyszko podjął panią na Płocku pod nogi i służby jej swoje ofiarował, ale ona nie poznała go w pierwszej chwili, gdyż nie widziała go od dawnego czasu. Aż dopiero, gdy jej powiedział, jako go wołają – rzekła: – Prawdziwie! A ja myślałam, że kto z dworu królewskiego. Zbyszko z Bogdańca! Jakże! gościł tu u nas wasz stryjko, stary rycerz z Bogdańca, i pamiętam, jako i mnie, i moim dwórkom śluzy ciurkiem leciały, gdy nam o was prawił. A odnaleźliście waszą niewiastę? gdzie ona teraz? – Zmarła mi, miłościwa pani... – O miły Jezu! Nie mówcie, bo płakania nie strzymam. Jedno to pociecha, że pewnie w niebie, a wyście młodzi. Mocny Boże! mdłe to stworzenie – każda niewiasta. Ale w niebie za wszystko nagroda i tam ją znajdziecie. Zaś stary rycerz z Bogdańca jest tu z wami? – Nie masz go, bo w niewoli u Krzyżaków, z której jadę go wykupić. – To i jemu się nie poszczęściło. A zdawał się człek bystry i wszelaki obyczaj znajęcy. Ale jak go wykupicie, zajedźcie też do nas. Radzi was ugościm, bo szczerze powiadam, że jemu na rozumie, a wam na gładkości nie zbywa. – Uczynim tak, miłościwa pani, tym bardziej żem i teraz umyślnie tu przyjechał, aby waszą miłość o dobre słowo za nim prosić. – Dobrze. Przyjdźcie jutro przed wyjazdem na łowy, to będę miała czas... Dalsze jej słowa przerwał znowu huk trąb i kotłów oznajmujących przybycie księstwa Januszów Mazowieckich. Ponieważ Zbyszko z panią na Płocku stał tuż przy wejściu, więc księżna Anna Danuta spostrzegła go od razu i natychmiast zbliżyła się do niego, nie zważając na pokłony gospodarza starosty. A w młodzianku rozdarło się na nowo serce na jej widok, więc klęknął przed nią i objąwszy rękoma jej kolana, klęczał w milczeniu, ona zaś pochyliła się nad nim i ścisnąwszy mu dłońmi skronie, roniła łzę po łzie na jego jasną głowę, zupełnie jak matka, która płacze nad nieszczęściem syna. I ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu dworzan i gości płakała tak długo, powtarzając: "O Jezu, o Jezu miłosierny!" – po czym podniosła Zbyszka z klęczek i rzeka: – Płaczę po niej, po mojej Danuśce, i płaczę nad tobą. Bóg tak wszelako zrządził, że na nic były twoje trudy i na nic teraz nasze łzy. Ale ty mi praw o niej i jej śmierci, bo choćbym do północka słuchała, nigdy nie będzie mi tego dosyć. I wzięła go na stronę, tak jak poprzednio brał go pan z Taczewa. Ci z gości, którzy nie znali Zbyszka, poczęli dopytywać się o jego przygody i w ten sposób przez jakiś czas wszyscy rozmawiali tylko o nim, o Danusi i o Jurandzie. Dopytywali się także posłowie krzyżaccy, Frydrych von Wenden, komtur toruński, wysłany na spotkanie króla, i Jan von Schonfeld, komtur z Osterody. Ten ostatni, Niemiec, ale rodem ze Śląska, umiejąc dobrze po polsku, z łatwością dopytał, o co chodzi, i wysłuchawszy opowieści z ust Jaśka z Zabierza, dworzanina księcia Janusza, rzekł: – Danveld i de Lowe byli samemu mistrzowi podejrzani – że zajmowali się czarną magią. Po czym pomiarkował wnet, że jednak opowiadanie podobnych rzeczy mogło rzucić na cały Zakon cień taki. jaki padł swego czasu na Templariuszów, i dodał prędko: – Tak przynajmniej bajczarze prawili, ale to nie była prawda, bo takich nie masz między nami. Lecz stojący w pobliżu pan z Taczewa odpowiedział: – Komu wadził chrzest Litwy, tego może mierzić i krzyż. – My krzyż na płaszczach nosim – odpowiedział z dumą Schonfeld. Na to zaś Powała: – A trzeba go nosić w sercach. Tymczasem zagrały trąby jeszcze rozgłośniej i nadszedł król, a z nim razem arcybiskup gnieźnieński, biskup krakowski, biskup płocki, kasztelan krakowski i kilku innych dygnitarzy i dworzan, między którymi był i Zyndram z Maszkowic, herbu Słońce, i młody kniaź Jamont, przyboczny pański. Król mało się zmienił od czasu, jak go Zbyszko nie widział. Na jagodach miał takie same mocne rumieńce, takie same długie włosy, które co chwila zakładał za uszy, i tak samo niespokojnie strzelające oczy. Zdawało się tylko Zbyszkowi, że więcej ma w sobie powagi i więcej majestatu, jak gdyby się już czuł pewniejszy na tym tronie, który po śmierci królowej chciał był zrazu opuścić, nie wiedząc, czy się na nim osiedzi, i jak gdyby świadomszy teraz był swej niezmiernej potęgi i siły. Obaj książęta mazowieccy ustawili się zaraz przy bokach pana, od przodu bili powitalne pokłony Niemcy–posłowie, a naokół stanęli dygnitarze i przedniejsi dworscy. Mury okalające dziedziniec drżały od nieustających okrzyków, od odgłosu trąb i grzmienia kotłów. Gdy wreszcie nastała cisza, poseł krzyżacki von Wenden począł coś mówić o sprawach Zakonu, ale król, gdy po kilku słowach zmiarkował, do czego zmierza przedmowa, machnął niecierpliwie ręką i ozwał się swym grubym, donośnym głosem: – Milczałbyś! Na uciechę my tu przyszli – i jadło a napitek, nie twoje pergaminy, radzi obaczym. Lecz uśmiechnął się przy tym dobrotliwie, nie chcąc, aby Krzyżak myślał, że mu gniewnie odpowiada, i dodał: – O sprawach będzie czas gadać z mistrzem w Raciążku. Potem do księcia Ziemowita: – A jutro do puszczy na łów – co? Pytanie to było zarazem oznajmieniem, że tego wieczoru nie chce o czym innym mówić, jeno o łowach, w których z całej duszy się kochał i dla których rad na Mazowsze przyjeżdżał, gdyż Mało– i Wielkopolska mniej były lesiste, a w niektórych ziemiach tak już zaludnione, że im zgoła brakło lasów. Więc poweselały oblicza, bo wiedziano, że król przy rozmowie o łowach bywa także i wesół, i niezmiernie łaskaw. Książę Ziemowit począł też zaraz opowiadać, dokąd pojadą i na jakiego zwierza będą polowali, a książę Janusz posłał jednego z dworzan, aby sprowadził z miasta jego dwóch "brońców", którzy żubry wywodzili z ostępów za rogi i łamali kości niedźwiedziom, pragnął ich bowiem królowi pokazać. Zbyszko chciał bardzo pójść pokłonić się panu, ale nie mógł do niego dostąpić. Z dala tylko kniaź Jamont, zapomniawszy widocznie o ostrej odpowiedzi, jaką swego czasu młody rycerz dał mu w Krakowie, kiwnął mu przyjaźnie głową, dając zarazem znać na migi, aby się do niego przy sposobności zbliżył. Ale w tej chwili jakaś ręka dotknęła ramienia młodego rycerza i słodki, smutny głos ozwał się tuż przy nim: – Zbyszku... Młodzian odwrócił się i ujrzał przed sobą Jagienkę. Zajęty poprzednio powitaniem księżny Ziemowitowej, a następnie rozmową z księżną Januszową, nie mógł dotychczas zbliżyć się do dziewczyny, więc ona sama, korzystając z zamieszania, jakie wywołało przybycie króla, przyszła ku niemu. – Zbyszku – powtórzyła – niech cię pocieszy Bóg i Najświętsza Panna. – Bóg wam zapłać – odpowiedział rycerz. I spojrzał z wdzięcznością w jej modre oczy, które w tej chwili przesłoniły się jakby rosą. Po czym stali przed sobą w milczeniu, bo choć ona przyszła do niego jak dobra i smutna siostra, wydała mu się jednak w swej królewskiej postawie i w świetnych dworskich szatach tak inną od dawnej Jagienki, że w pierwszej chwili nie śmiał nawet mówić jej: ty, jak ongi w Zgorzelicach i w Bogdańcu. Ona zaś myślała, że po tych słowach, które wyrzekła, nie ma mu nic więcej do powiedzenia. I aż zakłopotanie odbiło się na ich twarzach. Ale w tej chwili rum uczynił się na dziedzińcu, albowiem król zasiadł do wieczerzy. Do Zbyszka zbliżyła się znów księżna Januszowa i rzekła: – Żałośliwa to będzie dla nas obojga uczta, ale mi służ, jakoś dawniej sługiwał. Więc młody rycerz musiał odejść od Jagienki i gdy goście zasiedli, stanął przy ławce za plecami księżny, aby zmieniać miski i nalewać jej wody i wina. Służąc, mimo woli spoglądał kiedy niekiedy na Jagienkę, która będąc dwórką księżny na Płocku, siedziała tuż obok niej i – również mimo woli musiał podziwiać jej urodę. Jagienka od tych kilku lat urosła znacznie, ale zmienił ją jednak nie tyle wzrost, ile powaga, której nie miała przedtem ani śladu. Dawniej, gdy w kożuszku i z liśćmi w roztarganych włosach ganiała na koniu po borach i lasach, można ją było poczytać bogdaj za urodziwą chłopiankę, teraz na pierwszy rzut oka widać w niej było dziewkę znacznego rodu i wielkiej krwi – taki rozlewał się w jej twarzy spokój. Zbyszko zauważył też, że znikła jej dawna wesołość, ale temu mniej się dziwił, wiedział bowiem o śmierci Zycha. Dziwiła go natomiast najwięcej ta jakowaś jej godność, i z początku zdawało mu się, że to strój daje jej takie pozory. Więc spoglądał kolejno to na złotą przepaskę, która obejmowała jej białe jak śnieg czoło i ciemne włosy spadające w dwóch warkoczach na plecy, to na niebieską, obcisłą, a bramowaną purpurowym szlakiem szatę, pod którą rysowała się wyraźnie jej strzelista postać i dziewicza pierś i – mówił sobie: "Iście prawa księżniczka!" Ale potem uznał, że to nie tylko ubiór jest przyczyną odmiany i że choćby teraz wzięła na siebie prosty kożuch, to już by nie potrafił jej tak lekko brać i tak być z nią śmiałym jak dawniej. Zauważył następnie, że rozmaici młodzi, a nawet starsi rycerze wpatrują się w nią pilnie i łakomie, a raz, gdy zmieniał przed księżną misę, spostrzegł zapatrzoną i jakby wniebowziętą twarz pana de Lorche i na ten widok uczuł na niego gniew w duszy. Nie uszedł geldryjski rycerz baczności i księżny Januszowej, która poznawszy go nagle, rzekła: – Widzisz: de Lorche! Pewnikiem znów się w kim kocha, bo całkiem olśnął. Za czym pochyliła się nieco nad stołem i spojrzawszy w bok ku Jagience, rzekła: – Wiera, że gasną inne świeczki przy tej pochodni. Zbyszka ciągnęło jednak do Jagienki, gdyż wydała mu się jakby kochająca i kochana krewna, i czuł, że lepszej spólniczki do smutku i większej litości w niczyim sercu nie znajdzie, ale tego wieczora nie mógł do niej więcej przemówić, a to dlatego, że był zajęty służbą, a po wtóre, że przez cały czas uczty gądkowie śpiewali pieśni albo trąby czyniły tak hałaśliwą muzykę, że ci nawet, którzy koło siebie siedzieli, zaledwie mogli się dosłyszeć. Obie też księżne, a z nimi niewiasty, wstały wcześniej od stołów, od króla, książąt i rycerzy, którzy mieli zwyczaj do późna w noc zabawiać się kielichami. Jagience, która niosła poduszkę do siedzenia dla księżny, nijako się było zatrzymać, więc odeszła także, tylko na odchodnym uśmiechnęła się znów Zbyszkowi i skinęła mu głową. Późno dopiero przede dniem młody rycerz, pan de Lorche i dwaj ich giermkowie wracali do gospody. Czas jakiś szli pogrążeni w myślach, ale gdy już byli niedaleko domu, de Lorche począł coś mówić do swego giermka, Pomorzanina, umiejącego dobrze po polsku, a ten zwrócił się następnie do Zbyszka: – Pan mój chciałby o coś waszą miłość zapytać. – Dobrze – odpowiedział Zbyszko. Wówczas tamci znów pogadali chwilę z sobą, po czym Pomorzanin, uśmiechając się nieco pod wąsem, rzekł: – Pan mój chciałby spytać: czy to jest pewna, że ta panna, z którą wasza miłość rozmawiała przed ucztą, jest śmiertelna, czyli też to jest właśnie anioł albo święta? – Powiedz twemu panu – odpowiedział z pewną niecierpliwością Zbyszko – że już mnie drzewiej tak samo pytał i że aż mi cudnie tego słuchać. Bo jakże: w Spychowie mówił mi, że się na dwór księcia Witoldowy dla urody Litwinek wybiera, potem skroś tejże przyczyny chciał jechać do Płocka, w Płocku dziś chciał rycerza z Taczewa dla Agnieszki z Długolasu pozywać, a teraz znów w inną godzi. Zali taka to u niego stateczność i taka rycerska wiara? Pan de Lorche wysłuchał tej odpowiedzi z ust swego Pomorczyka, westchnął głęboko, popatrzył chwilę w blednące nocne niebo i tak na zarzuty Zbyszkowe odpowiedział: – Słusznie mówisz. Ni statku, ni wiary! bom jest człek grzeszny i niegodny ostróg rycerskich nosić. Co do panny Agnieszki z Długolasu prawda – ślubowałem jej i Bóg da, że wytrwam, ale uważ, jak cię wzruszę, gdy ci opowiem, jak okrutnie ze mną w czerskim zamku postąpiła. Tu znów westchnął, znów spojrzał w niebo, na którego wschodzie czyniła się coraz jaśniejsza smuga, i poczekawszy, dopóki Pomorzanin nie przetłumaczył jego słów, tak dalej po chwili mówił: – Powiedziała mi, że wrogiem jej jest pewien czarnoksiężnik w wieży wśród lasów mieszkający, który corocznie smoka przeciw niej wysyła, a ów podchodzi każdej wiosny pod mury czerskie i patrzy, czyby jej pochwycić nie zdołał. Co gdy rzekła, wraz oświadczyłem, że będę walczył ze smokiem. Ach! uważ, co dalej opowiem: gdym stanął na wskazanym miejscu, ujrzałem okropną potworę czekającą mnie nieruchomie i radość zalała mi duszę, bom myślał, że albo polegnę, albo dziewicę z plugawej paszczy ocalę i nieśmiertelną sławę pozyskam. Ale gdym natarł z bliska kopią na poczwarę, cóżem, jak mniemasz, ujrzał? Oto wielki wór słomy na drewnianych kołkach, z ogonem z powróseł! I śmiech ludzki, nie sławę, zyskałem, i aż dwóch mazowieckich rycerzy musiałem potem pozwać, od których obu ciężki szwank w szrankach poniosłem. Tak postąpiła ze mną ta, którąm nad wszystkie uwielbił i jedną jedyną kochać chciałem... Pomorzanin, tłumacząc słowa rycerza, wypychał językiem od środka policzki i chwilami przygryzał go, aby nie parsknąć, a i Zbyszko w innych czasach byłby się roześmiał z pewnością, ale że boleść i niedola wyszlamowały w nim do cna wesołość, więc odrzekł poważnie: – Może z pustoty to jeno uczyniła, nie ze złości. – Toteż jej przebaczyłem odpowiedział de Lorche – a najlepszy dowód masz w tym, żem się z rycerzem z Taczewa chciał ojej piękność i cnotę potykać. – Nie czyń tego – rzekł jeszcze poważniej Zbyszko. – Ja wiem, że to śmierć, ale wolej mi polec niż w ciągłym smutku i strapieniu... – Panu Powale już takie rzeczy nie w głowie. Pójdź lepiej jutro ze mną do niego i zawrzyj z nim przyjaźń. – Tak i postąpię, bo mnie do serca przycisnął, ale on jutro na łowy z królem jedzie. – To pójdziem z rana. Król miłuje łowy, atoli i wywczasem nie gardzi, a dziś do późna biesiadował. I tak uczynili, ale na próżno, gdyż Czech, który jeszcze przed nimi na zamek pośpieszył, aby się widzieć z Jagienką, oznajmił im, że Powała spał nie u siebie tej nocy, jeno na pokojach królewskich. Opłacił im się wszelako zawód, bo spotkał ich książę Janusz i kazał im się do swego orszaku przyłączyć, przez co mogli wziąć udział w łowach. Jadąc ku puszczy, znalazł też Zbyszko sposobność rozmówienia się z kniaziem Jamontem, który powiedział mu dobrą nowinę. – Rozbierając króla do łoża – rzekł – przypomniałem mu ciebie i twoją krakowską przygodę. A że był przy tym rycerz Powała, więc zaraz przydał, że ci stryj ca Krzyżaki chyciły, i prosił króla, aby się o niego upomniał. Król, który okrutnie jest na nich za porwanie małego Jaśka z Kretkowa i za inne napaści zagniewan, rozsierdził się jeszcze więcej: "Nie z dobrym słowem – powiada – by do nich, ale z dzidą! z dzidą! z dzidą!" A Powała umyślnie drew na ów ogień dorzucał. Rano też, gdy posłowie krzyżaccy czekali przy bramie, ani ci na nich król spojrzał, chociaż się do ziemi kłaniali. Hej, nie wydobędą oni z niego teraz obietnicy, iże nie będzie kniazia Witolda wspomagał – i nie będą wiedzieli, co począć. Ale ty bądź pewien, że o twego stryjca nie zaniecha król samego mistrza przycisnąć. I tak pocieszył jego duszę kniazik Jamont, a jeszcze bardziej pocieszyła ją Jagienka, która towarzysząc księżnie Ziemowitowej do puszczy, postarała się o to, aby z powrotem jechać obok Zbyszka. Podczas łowów bywała wielka swoboda, wracano przeto zwykle parami, a że nie chodziło o to żadnej parze, by być zbyt blisko drugiej, więc można się było rozmówić swobodnie. Jagienka dowiedziała się już poprzednio o Maćkowej niewoli od Czecha i nie straciła czasu. Na jej prośbę dała księżna list do mistrza, a prócz tego wymogła, że nadmienił o tym i kom–tur toruński von Wenden w piśmie, w którym zdawał sprawę z tego, co w Płocku się dzieje. Chwalił się on sam przed księżną, iż dopisał, że: "chcąc króla udobruchać, nie można mu w tej sprawie czynić trudności". A mistrzowi chodziło wielce w tej chwili o to, aby jak najbardziej potężnego władcę udobruchać i z całkowitym bezpieczeństwem obrócić wszystkie siły na Witolda, z którym Zakon istotnie nie umiał sobie dotychczas dać rady. – I tak, com mogła, tom wskórała, bacząc, aby zaś nie było mitręgi – kończyła Jagienka – a że król, nie chcąc siostrze w wielkich sprawach ustąpić, będzie się pewnie starał wygodzić jej choć w mniejszych, przeto mam jako najlepszą nadzieję. – Żeby nie z tak zdradliwymi ludźmi sprawa – odpowiedział Zbyszko – tobym po prostu odwiózł okup i na tym by się skończyło, z nimi wszelako może się przygodzić, jako się Tolimie przygodziło, że i pieniądze zagrabią, i temu, co je przywiózł, nie przepuszczą, jeśli za nim jakowaś potęga nie stoi. – Rozumiem – odrzekła Jagienka. – Wy teraz wszystko rozumiecie – zauważył Zbyszko – i pókim żyw, wdzięczen wam będę. A ona, podniósłszy na niego swe smutne i dobre oczy, zapytała: – Czemu zaś nie mówisz mi: ty, jako znajomce od małego. – Nie wiem – odpowiedział szczerze. – Coś mi niełacno... i wyście już nie ten dawny skrzat, jakości e bywali, jeno... niby... coś całkiem... I nie umiał znaleźć porównania, ale ona przerwała mu wysiłek i rzekła: – Bo mi kilka roków przybyło... A Niemce i mnie rodzica na Śląsku zabiły. – Prawda! – odrzekł Zbyszko. – Daj mu Boże światłość wiekuistą. Czas jakiś jechali cicho obok siebie, zamyśleni i jakby zasłuchani w nieszporny szum sosen, po czym ona spytała znowu: – A po wykupie Maćka ostaniecie w tych stronach? Zbyszko spojrzał na nią jakby ze zdziwieniem, gdyż dotąd oddany był tak wyłącznie żalowi i smutkom, że ani do głowy nie przyszło mu pomyśleć o tym, co będzie później. Więc podniósł oczy w górę, jakby się namyślając, a po chwili odrzekł: – Nie wiem! Chryste miłosierny! skądże mam wiedzieć? To jeno wiem, że gdzie powędruję, tam i dola moja pójdzie za mną. Hej! ciężka dola!... Stryja wykupię, a potem chyba do Witolda pójdę, ślubów przeciw Krzyżakom dopełnić – i może zginę. A na to zamgliły się oczy dziewczyny i pochyliwszy się nieco ku młodziankowi, zaczęła mówić z cicha, jakby z prośbą: – Nie giń, nie giń! I znów przestali rozmawiać, aż dopiero pod samymi murami miasta Zbyszko otrząsnął się z myśli, które go gryzły, i rzekł: – A wy... a ty – ostaniesz tu przy dworze? – Nie – odpowiedziała. – Cni mi się bez braci i bez Zgorzelic. Cztan i Wilk musieli się tam już pożenić, a chociażby i nie, to się już ich nie boję. – Da Bóg, że cię stryj Maćko do Zgorzelic odwiezie. Taki on ci przyjaciel, że we wszystkim możesz się na niego zdać. Ale i ty o nim pamiętaj... – Święcie ci to przyrzekam, że mu będę jako rodzone dziecko... I po tych słowach rozpłakała się na dobre, bo w sercu uczyniło się jej ogromnie smutno. Nazajutrz dzień Powała z Taczewa przyszedł do gospody Zbyszka i rzekł mu: – Po Bożym Ciele król zaraz do Raciąża wyjeżdża na spotkanie z wielkim mistrzem, a tyś jest do rycerzy królewskich zaliczon i razem z nami ruszysz. A Zbyszko aż się spłonił z uciechy po tych słowach – nie tylko bowiem ubezpieczało go to zaliczenie do rycerzy królewskich od zdrad i podstępów krzyżackich, ale okrywało go chwałą niezmierną. Należał przecie do tych rycerzy i Zawisza Czarny, i bracia jego: Farurej i Kruczek, i sam Powała, i Krzon z Kozichgłów, i Stach z Charbimowic, i Paszko Złodziej z Biskupic, i Lis z Targowiska – i wielu innych strasznych, najsławniejszych, o których wiedziano w kraju i za granicą. Niewielki ich zastęp wziął król Jagiełło z sobą, bo niektórzy w domu zostali, a inni szukali przygód w zamorskich, odległych krajach, ale to wiedział, że i z tymi mógł, nie lękając się zdrady krzyżackiej, choćby do Malborga jechać, gdyż w razie czego mury pokruszyliby potężnymi ramiony i wy siekli mu drogę wśród Niemców. Mogło też zapłonąć dumą młode Zbyszkowe serce na myśl, że takich będzie miało towarzyszów. Więc Zbyszko w pierwszej chwili zapomniał nawet o swoim żalu – i ściskając ręce Powały z Taczewa, mówił do niego z radością: – Wam to, nie komu, winienem, panie, wam! wam! – Mnie w części – odrzekł Powała – w części tutejszej księż–nie, ale najbardziej panu naszemu miłościwemu, którego idź zaraz podjąć pod nogi, by cię zaś o niewdzięczność nie posądził. – Jakom dla niego zginąć gotów, tak mi dopomóż Bóg! – zawołał Zbyszko. Krzyżacy 63